


Hope Mikaelson imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/male reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Goofball reader headcanons

· you have so much energy Hope doesn’t know what to do with you

· she loves that you bring out a more sillier side of her

· but sometimes she’s exhausted and can’t keep up

· like she just wants a nap but you are bouncing off the walls 

· her go to activity together is training because it’s a win win for both of you, you get out energy and she gets to train

· when it’s still not enough you go for a run around the lake

· she loves that you make her laugh

· when she’s having a bad day she knows you can make her feel better

· studying isn’t easy because you always get distracted 

· but Hope uses kisses for every right answer to keep you concentrated 

· she thinks it’s cute when you ramble 

· she tries her best to follow all your current obsessions 

· she always has to keep an eye on you during demon tracking missions cause you have a knack for wandering off 

· a lot of girls at school take your goofiness as flirting 

· which can make Hope jealous 

· but you constantly remind she’s the only one you want


	2. First time drabble (nsfw)

“Is this okay,” you ask running your hands under Hope’s shirt and over her chest. 

She smiled and nodded, helping you take it off of her, your own shirt shortly following.

You kissed down her neck before flipping your positions so she was underneath you on the bed. 

“Do you uh… have a condom?” She asked nervously.

“Yeah, Dorian gave me one,” you told her while you kissed at her collarbone. 

“You went to Dorian about this?” She said pushing your shoulders away from her. 

“Dorian’s cool,” you assured her, “and it’s not like I could go to doctor Saltzman that’d be weird." 

"I don’t even want to think about that. Just no more talking to people about our sex life okay,” she sighed. 

“Our sex life… so you plan on us having a sex life,” you tease to ease the tension. 

“Shut up and kiss me dork,” she smiled wrapping her arms around your neck and bringing you back in to kiss her.


	3. Apologies drabble

There was a knocking on Hope’s door making her groan in frustration as she was just getting ready to go to bed. 

She was even more annoyed when the last person she wanted to see was behind the door, you. 

You were currently in the midst of your first fight as a couple and had an argument at lunch that day. 

“Y/N,” she muttered. 

“Hope hey,” you said biting your lip nervously. 

“What are doing here,” she questioned. 

“I… uh… was wondering if you finished the spells homework,” you mumbled. 

Hope rolled her eyes knowing that wasn’t the truth. 

“Why don’t you tell me why you really came here tonight,” she said leaning against the door frame. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry,” you confessed, “i don’t know why i got jealous of Landon it was stupid and you said nothing was going on and i should have listened to you." 

"What Landon and I had was in the past I’m with you now and i want to be with you,” she told you. 

“Raf just made some comment about Landon not being over you and it got to me but i promise it’ll never happen again." 

"I forgive you,” she said much to your relief. 

“Can i come in? We can watch a movie,” you suggested.

Hope smiled and nodded her head, kissing you gently and bringing you in her room.


	4. Drunk drabble

Last night was a blur. 

You went into town with your friends, bought some booze from a guy who really didn’t care that you were underaged and then it all went blank. 

You woke up in a bed that wasn’t yours, your head pounding. 

"Where am i?” You asked holding your head. 

“My bed,” Hope told you, “you were too wasted to try to move to your own room so MG and Kaleb left you here." 

“I wasn’t that drunk last night,” you said trying to justify yourself. 

“You yelled parkour as you tried jumping over a bus bench and then got into an argument with a tree that you thought boo’d you,” Hope laughed. 

“Did I really?” You groaned. 

“Lizzie has it all on video,” she smirked. 

“Shit,” you sigh laying back. 

“I’ll get you some water and asprin,” Hope says patting your shoulder.


	5. Birthday party drabble

It was the night of the Saltzman twins 16th birthday party and you had the honor of being Hope Mikaelson’s date. 

MG helped you picked out a suit a week earlier and currently you were standing in front of a mirror adjusting your tie. 

‘Alright Y/N you got this, you’re only taking the most beautiful girl in school to a party no big deal’ you thought to yourself. 

Fixing your hair one last time in the mirror you made your way to Hope’s room, knocking on the door gently. 

"Come in,” you heard Hope say from the other side. 

Stepping inside you suddenly forgot how to breathe when you saw Hope in her dress. 

“You look beautiful,” you told her. 

“Damn right I do,” she smiled making you chuckle. 

“I have no words how stunning you are,” you said taking the sight of her in. 

“Thank you,” she said biting her lip. 

“Should we go downstairs?” You asked holding your hand out. 

“Let’s go,” Hope said taking your hand and intertwining your fingers.


	6. Injured drabble

“Please tell me you didn’t get into another fight with Jed,” Hope sighed seeing you sitting on her bed with a bloody nose and busted lip as she walked into her room. 

“The alpha doesn’t like being talked back to,” you shrugged. 

“Maybe you should stop talking back to him then,” she chuckled, grabbing a wet rag from her bathroom and taking a seat next to you. 

“No one tells this lone wolf what to do,” you winced as she dabbed at the blood on your lip. 

“This is the third time I’ve cleaned you up in a month I’m starting to think you’re getting into fights on purpose,” Hope grinned. 

“Who wouldn’t want a pretty girl taking care of them?” You smiled. 

Hope raised your bruised knuckles to her lips kissing them gently, she took the towel about to wipe them down, “alright tough guy this is gonna hurt."


	7. Makeout drabble

Hope was in your lap as you made out on her bed, one of her hands on your shoulder keeping her steady and the other on your neck. 

You held onto her hips while your lips moved effortlessly against each other. 

Gliding your hands up her back she moved her own to start unbuttoning your shirt. 

You shivered when her cold hands met the warm skin of your chest. 

She stared into your eyes as you both sat there breathing heavily. 

With hazy eyes she ran her thumb over your lip, wiping away a smudge of lipstick left from your prior embrace.

Toying with the hem of her shirt your fingertips rubbed small circles on the dip of her back. 

“You sure you want to do this?” You ask. 

Hope bit her lip and nods, squealing cheerfully when you flip your positions, laying her on her back. 

“I love you,” you say intertwining your hand with hers looking deep into her eyes as you continued removing your clothes.


	8. Squirting drabble (nsfw)

You had already made Hope cum three times tonight but you weren’t stopping until she physically couldn’t take anymore. 

Her legs were thrown over your shoulders, your face buried in between her thighs. 

Hope was already extremely sensitive so it wasn’t going to take long for her to cum again. 

Your tongue was pushing in and out of her, her walls pulsating around you. 

“Y/N,” she cried out, she was so close. 

Removing your tongue you wrapped your lips around her clit sucking hard and slipping two fingers into her easily. 

Curling your fingers forward she gasped as you hit her g spot over and over again. 

Her whole body was trembling, her chest in the air as she spasmed uncontrollably. 

Suddenly there was a gush of hot liquid that covered your hands and face. 

You eased her through the rest of her orgasm and grabbed a towel to clean up. 

“Did I just do what I think I did?” She said completely out of energy. 

“You mean squirt? Yes you did,” you laugh wiping her arousal off of you. 

“I’ve never done that before,” she says a little embarrassed. 

“Well it was extremely hot,” you smile helping her clean up with the towel, “ and I hope i can make you do it again sometime."


	9. Body worship (nsfw)

Hope was laying naked underneath you, writhing from your gentle touch. 

“You are so beautiful Hope Mikaelson,” you say low, running your finger from her neck down to her stomach leaving goosebumps behind. 

Her eyes screw shut as your lips trace her collarbone and her chest raises into the air longing for attention. 

You circle her nipple with a fingertip feeling it harden before you pinch it softly. 

Hope moans loudly when your tongue flicks out over her other nipple making it just as hard. 

“I love the noises you make,” you smile palming her breast. 

After a few more minutes of toying with her chest you lower down to her stomach, nipping at her hips. 

Biting down just hard enough to leave a slight red mark Hope gasps rolling her hips forward. 

Gripping her thighs Hope sighs as you move closer to where she needs you but groans a string of swear words when you skip over that particular area. 

“Y/N,” she breathes out. 

“Not yet, I want to worship every part of you,” you say looking up at her. 

Kissing her calves you slowly make your way back up to her knees and then her thighs. 

Once again Hope’s hips buck when you leave an open mouthed kiss on the inside of her thigh. 

“Please,” she pleads and she gets her wish when your tongue first runs through her. 

Hope is desperate as your tongue explores her, letting out moans when you suck her clit into your mouth. 

You tease her entrance with a finger, pushing in gently. 

You add a second finger and begin pumping them in and out of her, your tongue flicking her clit. 

Her hands tangle in your hair, pulling softly. 

Curling your fingers Hope can’t control the way her hips shake as she comes closer to her release. 

With your lips wrapped around her clit and your fingers hitting her g spot Hope cries out your name when she cums. 

You help her ride out her climax, her body stills when it’s over and her grip on your hair loosens. 

You remove your fingers from inside her and leave gentle kisses all the way up her body until you reach her lips, Hope always loved the taste of herself on your tongue afterwards. 

“I love you Hope,” you tell her. 

“I love you too,” she smiles.


	10. Interrupted (nsfw)

The only time you ever went onto Salvatore prep property was during the annual football game between your school’s. 

Hope had told you that there were strict rules about non-students being on campus so you always had to meet up in town. 

You happened to be benched this game after getting tackled particularly hard at practice so it was easy for you two to sneak off, not that Hope had any interest in the match anyways since you weren’t playing. 

“So this is your room,” you chuckled looking around, “never thought I’d get to see it.”

“Do you want a tour or do you want to make out?” She scoffed. 

“I’ll take the latter option,” you teased. 

Hope pushed you down onto her bed, climbing into your lap and eagerly kissing you. 

Thanks to going to different schools it made finding alone time quite difficult in the few months you had been together so you really hadn’t been able to go past groping as you made out or that one time she gave you a handjob in the back of your car. 

One of her hands rested on your neck while the other tangled in your hair, your’s holding onto her hips. 

She bit down on your bottom lip, tugging it gently and making you groan. 

You sat there for a while just getting lost in each other but when Hope began grinding down in your lap your erection became apparent through your shorts. 

Your fingers played with the hem of her shirt and Hope took the hint pulling it off smoothly. 

She wasted no time in ridding you of your jersey tossing it to the floor. 

Gliding your hands up the expanse of her back Hope arched her chest into you as you kissed. 

Picking Hope up you laid her down on her bed, settling yourself on top of her. 

You nipped at her neck and palmed her breast through her bra. 

“Do you want to go further?” You asked her and Hope nodded her response. 

Kissing her deeply your fingers slipped inside her jeans but before you could touch her properly the door of her dorm was swinging open. 

“Hope have you seen - oh my god,” you heard a man’s voice say.“ 

You fell off of Hope in surprise and onto the floor, Hope grabbing a pillow to cover her chest. 

"Doctor Saltzman,” Hope yelped and you realized who was standing in the doorway.

“Hope please go back to the game, I need to talk to your boyfriend,” he said looking away as you two got dressed. 

She gave you an awkward glance as she exited the room and you weren’t sure what was about to happen. 

“I’m sorry sir it was my idea to leave the game i don’t want Hope to be in trouble-” you started. 

“Neither of you are in trouble,” he assured you, “I was a teenager once I understand the temptations but look Y/N, it’s Y/N right?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Hope grew up alongside my girls, she’s like one of my own and I assume you know about the death of her parents, I see it as my responsibility to look after her and that includes when it comes to her dating,” he went on. 

“She talks a lot about you, your family is really special to her,” you told him. 

“So you understand that if you ever hurt her, not only will you have me to deal with but also Josie and Lizzie,” he asked. 

“Lizzie is terrifying on the field I don’t want to see what she’s like off of it,” you muttered. 

“Treat Hope right and you won’t have to find out,” he said patting your back, “now, your coach is looking for you tell him you got lost trying to find the bathroom." 

"Thank you sir." 

This was certainly not how you expected your day to go and now you had to sit through the rest of the game with a raging boner in your shorts.


	11. Enemies to lovers headcanons

· you always had a bit of a rivalry with Hope growing up 

· you took any chance you got to one up each other

· in school your test scores had to better than one anothers 

· you had to train harder than the other 

· so many snarky comments to each other

· neither one of you would ever admit that this rivalry was secretly fueled by pent up sexual tension

· until one night after a monster attack on the school 

· you two had to work together and ended up arguing the entire time

· in the middle of a heated argument Hope kissed you and that was the start of your relationship

· Penelope had been telling you for years that you’d end up together so she was the last person you wanted to find out because she would never let it go that she was right

· so you and Hope snuck around

· still acting like enemies in public

· but spending all your free time together in private

· Hope pulling you into empty classrooms to make out

· “training” down by the lake for some privacy

· MG noticed you stopped studying in the library

· your excuse was that it was just quieter in your bedroom 

· but really you and Hope were fooling around instead of studying

· sneaking out of her room in the morning after spending the night mentally thanking Alaric for never giving her a roommate 

· it was Josie and Lizzie who walked in on you guys mid make out in the potions room 

· of course Lizzie told everyone 

· and of course Penelope bragged for the rest of the year that she was right about you guys


	12. Bad day (nsfw)

You were on your bed reading when Hope stormed into your room, slamming the door shut in frustration. 

“What’s wrong?” You questioned sitting up and putting your book to the side. 

“There was a pack of Imps in the garden and Professor Saltzman made Lizzie and I get rid of them and let me tell you they are biggest pains in the ass with thier stupid practical jokes, they tied our shoe laces together for God’s sake,” she huffed pacing around the room. 

“Seems like you’ve had a bad day… wanna take it out on me?” You suggested. 

Hope stopped in her tracks, looking at you and taking a deep breath before eagerly climbing into your lap and kissing you hard. 

It was rough and messy but Hope’s aggravation was already diminishing just from your touch. 

She gasped in surprise when you flipped her over laying her on the mattress and kissing down her neck. 

As much as Hope loved the attention you were giving her this wasn’t going to be enough right now. 

This time you were the one who was being flipped over, Hope now resting on your hips. 

“I want to be on top tonight,” she told you. 

“Be my guest,” you grinned as Hope was taking her shirt off, yours quickly following. 

She reattached your lips, grinding her hips down into yours getting you hard. 

“I like when you’re on top,” you said in between kisses.

“You’re gonna like it even better when we’re naked,” she said tugging on your lower lip between her teeth. 

You shed the rest of your clothes, now both of you completely naked. 

Hope grabbed a condom before returning to her spot on your waist, her arousal coating your skin. 

With the condom on she lowered herself down onto you, moaning as your hips met. 

Hope began to rock slowly but had no patience left and briskly picked up the pace. 

Your hands went to her chest, palming her bouncing breasts. 

“Fuck Hope,” you grunted.

“You feel so good,” she muttered taking a few slow thrusts to change it up. 

Her hands were planted firmly on your chest keeping her steady as your own went to her ass and squeezed. 

Hope moaned and returned to her previous faster movements as she was feeling her release approaching. 

Reaching your head up you sucked a nipple in your mouth, Hope’s eye’s shutting tight. 

She started to falter, making unsteady thrusts just desperate to reach climax. 

You knew what that meant so you applied pressure to her clit with your thumb and that took her over the edge. 

She cried out your name while she rode you through her orgasm, your thumb rolling over her sensitive clit making it last even longer. 

When her body stopped spasming she sat still on top of you for a moment, your cock still inside her. 

“You feel better?” You asked. 

“A lot better,” she smiled. 

“You know… the idea of you and Lizzie’s shoelaces being tied together is pretty funny,” you teased. 

“Shut up,” she said playfully, kissing you again, “now it’s your turn."


	13. Prank gone wrong headcanons

· This horribly backfires cause you’re like “okay fine” and Lizzies can tell hope is really on edge

· And Hope is being extra snarky with Lizzie who snaps and yells in front of everyone “just go make out with Y/N already!”

· Hope: “No! I’m mad at him!”

· “Yeah well now your horny and angry and I’m sick of it" 

· Hope: "not gonna break!”

· Lizzie: “Y/N should be in the gym now right?”

· “I’m not going to the gym he’s gonna be sweaty and shirtless… And… What was I talking about again?”

· Lizzie: “you disaster bisexual…” *proceeds to drag hope to the gym*

· Hope doesn’t even last 5 minutes watching you lift weights. She’s dragged you back to her room and is all over you 

· “I thought you were mad at me" 

· "I can be mad at you and still get off”

· “Cool. angry sex. Should I let you take the reins?”

· “That’s cute you thought there was even a possibility you were in control tonight"


	14. Lucifer crossover x Morningstar reader babysitting Charlie

You and Hope were supposed to be watching your baby cousin Charlie which you were. 

You fed him, played with him, even changed his diaper… well Hope changed his diaper so then you put him down for a nap. 

Hope was in your lap as you sloppily kissed, visiting your dad in LA didn’t give you two a whole lot of privacy, not that your dad would be against it with protection of course. 

You could hear Charlie crying from his room which was irritating but you ignored it ‘cause babies cry. 

“Should we check on him?” Hope mumbled in between kisses. 

“My uncle says he cries all the time for no reason,” you said out of breath, “he’ll stop eventually." 

You held onto Hope’s hips, kissing her neck making her moan. 

Continuing on with your make out you did your best to drown out the baby’s cries but twenty minutes later you couldn’t take it anymore. 

"Damn it,” you said angrily, pulling away from Hope’s lips. 

“Let’s go check on him,” Hope said getting off of you. 

You let out a deep sigh of annoyance getting up from the couch and walking to Charlie’s room. 

Charlie was standing in his crib, bawling when you entered. 

Hope picked him up and started rocking him in attempts to sooth him. 

“Why did we agree to this again,” you muttered. 

“Because he’s your cousin Y/N,” she chuckled. 

“We could be walking around sunset boulevard right about now or at the beach in Santa Monica,” you replied. 

“And we will but first family time,” she smiled.

You could never resist that smile. 

You spent half an hour trying to calm him down with no success. 

In frustration you accidently let your devil face come out and for the first time all day Charlie was quiet. 

“What the,” you said confused. 

“Babe, it’s your face,” Hope pointed out and that’s when you realized your devil face was on. 

To test it out you returned to your normal face and Charlie immediately started crying again. 

You switched between the two a few times and came to the conclusion he was only calm when your devil face was out. 

You made funny faces and Charlie even giggled. 

Hope put him back down in his crib and soon he was finally asleep. 

You and Hope snuck out of the room and couldn’t help yourselves from laughing when you got to the hall. 

“Shh,” she said as you crept to the living room. 

You both collapsed onto the couch relieved by the sound of silence in the home. 

“You want to go back to making out?” You asked Hope. 

“I need a nap, babysitting is exhausting,” Hope chuckled. 

“Good idea,” you said pulling Hope close to you. 

When your uncle Amenidiel and Aunt Linda came home an hour later they found you guys passed out on the couch only to jolt up at the sound of Charlie crying again.


	15. Worst punishment yet (nsfw)

Hope was on her bed, looking through her textbook while you were in her desk chair, spinning around mindlessly, bored beyond belief. 

“Y/N come on and help me, our presentation is tomorrow,” she sighs. 

“It’s just a report on kelpie’s we’ll be fine,” you reply. 

A few minutes later you have two pencils in your hands, tapping them on her desk like you’re playing the drums. 

“Seriously knock it off,” she says throwing a pillow at you. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” You say raising an eyebrow. 

Hope glares at you for a moment before getting off the bed and climbing into your lap.

“Guess I’ll have to punish you then,” she says kissing you deeply. 

Your hands are in her hair, your lips gliding against each other as she rolls her hips. 

This was yours and Hope’s dynamic, you act out and she punishes you for it. 

What your punishment would be this time you were excited to find out. 

You tried to take her shirt off but she swatted your hands away. 

“Not yet,” she grins sliding out of your lap and onto her knees in front of you. 

You gulp and watch as she unbuttons your pants and runs a hand over your bulge. 

She kisses your cock through your boxers and she smiles when it twitches. 

Pulling your boxers down just enough to let the tip out she kisses it again and you groan at the contact. 

When she frees your cock she takes a long lick up the shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip. 

The chair squeaks as she bobs her head slowly and you attempt to retangle your hands in hair but once again you’re swatted away. 

“You disobeyed me so you don’t get to touch,” she tells you taking you back between her lips. 

You grip the arms of the chair firmly to distract yourself from reaching out for Hope. 

She makes a few slow movements then more quickened ones, repeating the pattern multiple times. 

Her hand is wrapped around the base, stroking in time with her movements. 

“Oh god I’m getting close,” you groan. 

Hope continues on, bobbing her head steadily bringing you right to the edge. 

Your eyes are screwed shut just about to cum when suddenly her lips are gone. 

You open your eyes and Hope is putting your hard throbbing cock back inside your underwear. 

“Hope what the hell,” you gasp. 

“I told you I was going to punish you,” she smiled innocently. 

“But I’m so close to cumming,” you pout with your cock straining against your boxers. 

“And you will… once we finish our project,” she winks. 

This had to be her worst punishment yet.


	16. Bathroom makeout (nsfw)

You had Hope sitting on the bathroom counter pressed against the mirror as your hands slid up her skirt with your lips on her neck. 

When you reached your destination you were pleasantly surprised to find you made direct contact. 

“No panties? How naughty,” you grinned. 

“Well after all those texts you sent me last night my underwear was ruined,” she said pulling you back up to kiss her. 

You flipped her skirt up and undid your pants, freeing your cock. 

“Those pictures were great but it’s even better in person,” Hope smirks. 

“You locked the door right?” You say pushing your cock inside her. 

Hope moans and looks to the door, chanting out a spell that locks the bathroom. 

She holds onto your shoulders as you start to thrust into her, her head leaning back into the mirror and her eyes shut tight. 

You palmed her chest through her shirt, wishing you could get some clothes off of her but this wasn’t the time or place. 

Hope had to kiss you to stop herself from moaning loud enough for the entire hallway to hear. 

Before you could give Hope a well deserved orgasm there was a knocking on the door. 

“Why is this door locked, what’s going on in there?” Alaric questioned sternly from the otherside after being told no one could get into the girl’s bathroom on the second floor. You and Hope scrambled to get your clothes back together which thanks to Hope’s choice to go panty free made it easy for her. 

She muttered another spell and you disappeared. 

She fixed her hair and unlocked the door, opening it up to a glaring Alaric. 

“Sorry Dr Saltzman, I just needed a moment alone,” she said opening the door wide enough for you to slip by Alaric without bumping into him and alerting him to another presence. 

You met back up in Hope’s room and she made you visible again. 

“Good thinking making me invisible, I don’t want detention again for getting caught fooling around,” you laughed. 

“Yeah that was close but I want to get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted,” she smiled, leading you to her bed.


	17. Being Hope's younger brother headcanons

· Hope is super protective of you 

· ever since your parents died she’s been the one who took care of you

· even though you have the same powers as her she always puts you on the B team so you don’t get hurt

· there’s a lot of library research with Josie to keep you off the frontlines 

· and when you do get hurt she gets so panicked and scolds you for being reckless 

· she’s not afraid to smack you upside the head and tell you how stupid you were 

· dating for the two of you is a nightmare 

· Landon is terrified of you and Hope inflicts the same fear onto your partners 

· one time you “accidently” killed Landon when he and Hope were having a fight 

· and Hope will straight up glare at your ex who broke your heart

· it doesn’t get any better when you find someone new

· “I don’t trust them" 

· "we only went on one date you don’t have to bring out the calverley yet Hope" 

· like Hope you don’t really fit in to any one of the factions at school

· so Hope’s friends pretty much became your friends

· she has them look after you whenever she’s away 

· "I’m 16 Hope I’m not a child anymore" 

· "you’ll always be younger than me which means you’ll always need me looking after you" 

· "you’re so dramatic" 

· "takes one to know one" 

· Lizzie always jokes that she likes you better than Hope

· "right back at ya Lizzie!" 

· "I hate both of you" 

· going on trips to New Orleans to see family

· Hope has to stop you from stuffing your face with food all weekend long

· "come on Hope the food is so much better here than in Virginia" 

· "there’s no argument there but don’t come crying to me in the middle of the night about your stomach hurting" 

· "fine I’ll just go to Aunt Freya cause she actually wants me to have a good time" 

· "Y/N that’s like your fifth beignet" 

· "sixth actually" pops another one into your mouth "make that seven”

· no matter how much you fight, Hope is always proud of you 

· and no matter what happens you always have each other’s backs


End file.
